


Cake Day

by caz251



Series: Nestlings Verse [21]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: Myfanwy knows all about cake day.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Nestlings Verse [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/33355
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Cake Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janiemc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiemc/gifts).



> A bit late in the day, have been meaning to get this posted all day. Happy birthday Janiemc I hope it was a good one.

Myfanwy was not stupid by any stretch of the imagination, she may not understand all the things her nestlings did and some of things she had witnessed seemed strange to her, but she understood enough. She had been in this nest with her nestlings long enough that she had started to pick up on the little rituals they involved themselves in. Each of her nestlings got a cake day every year, her favourite normally appeared with a chocolate cake, and it was always chocolate so that she could have some as well. The pretty nestling had brought her favourite a cake when it was his last cake day and they always put one horrible tasting light in the middle of the cake. She had only made the mistake of trying to eat the horrible light once, her favourite called it a candle, and she had never done that since.

Now that the pretty nestling and the grumpy one were no longer in the nest she wondered what would happen about her favourite’s cake day, would the loud nestling or the female nestling bring the big box in. She waited to see what would happen and was pleased that her loud nestling came back to the nest with a box from the cake place, although it was a smaller box than what she remembered the others being. He did the same with it that was normally done though, the box was opened out onto one of the tables and the female nestling brought out one of the horrible lights.

Her favourite came from the small room with cups of the black liquid and a knife. He passed the cups out before blowing out the light and removing it from the cake. He then cut the cake into four and took a bite of his piece before handing out the other pieces. It was just like the other cake days she remembered, she even had the same size piece of cake, it must have been why the box was smaller as it was two slices of cake less than normal. Without the pretty and grumpy nestling there was no need for a cake for six servings. They had finished their cake before they went rushing off out of the nest just like normally happened.

Myfanwy finished her piece of cake more slowly, having the luxury of not having to rush anywhere. She just hoped that the day was a good one and that her favourite got a chance to enjoy his cake day even though they were all still missing the other nestlings.


End file.
